


Don't Ruin The Mood

by bananalemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Babies, Breastfeeding, Cliche, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Kozume Kenma, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalemons/pseuds/bananalemons
Summary: Kenma wakes up to their baby crying, feeds him, gets emotional, Kuroo butts in, I suck at writing summaries.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 337





	Don't Ruin The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt on writing. Please tell me if I've made an error! Maybe comment down below or something. Also English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! happy reading!! <3

Kenma wakes up to the sound of crying on the baby monitor. He groans turning it off, nudging off Kuroo's embrace, leaving the warm sleeping figure on the bed.

He walks past their 3-year-old son's room, checking if he was woken up by the sound of the loud crying, hurriedly walking past it when he wasn't. He went inside the room where the crying baby could be found. He picks up the 3-month-old baby, gently cradling and hushing it "It's okay baby, mommy's here, shh eiji it's okay, what does mommy's baby want?" Kenma sways the baby gently waiting for his cries to stop.

This could only mean one of two things. Kenma checks on his diaper sniffing it. When he wasn't able to smell anything, this meant his baby was hungry. He pulls up his shirt, clipping off his nursing bra, and he turns the baby's head on his swollen chest, the baby latching on hungrily. "You must've been really hungry, huh? You slept for too long, you weren't able to have dinner" Kenma chuckles softly caressing his baby's small head full of black hair, taking in his baby's features.

"Do you know how much you look like your daddy?" Kenma chuckles again on his own comment whispering to himself, of course a 3-month-old baby wouldn't know that, "I hope you don't take after him though," Kenma smiles softly thinking of Kuroo's silly jokes, "-but even if you did, mommy would still love you, because you and your big brother are so special to me- you guys aren't even too old yet, but thinking about you guys growing up, it makes me want to stop everything, and bring back time." Kenma sighs, thinking why the hell is he so emotional at 3 in the morning? The sound of Eiji's suckles is the only thing that could be heard inside the room. 

Eiji finally finishes and Kenma lays Eiji's head on his shoulder, patting his back lightly, burping him. "Mmm that's a good boy, always eating good for mommy" Kenma sways gently side by side again, humming softly, lulling the baby to sleep. When Eiji was finally asleep, Kenma put him down on his cot, looking at his baby sweetly. Kenma couldn't explain how happy he is, getting to see a sight like this, being able to bring two tiny human beings in this world. If he would be given a chance, Kenma wouldn't change a single bit of it.

Kenma was just about to put a blanket over Eiji, when he feels arms snaking around his waist, "What-" Kenma gasps but soon calms down when he realizes it was just his husband, Kuroo. "You know, I'm really lucky to have you" Kuroo rests his face on Kenma's shoulder, turning his head to his neck to sniff and steal some kisses. Kenma grabs kuroo's arms, rubbing them softly, "Mmm yeah, in case you didn't know, you've already told me that like what? hundreds of times?" Kenma teases Kuroo turning to his body. Kuroo groans "Kenmaaaaa, don't ruin the mood" He pouts at kenma still resting his arms on Kenma's waist, embracing him. Kenma chuckles grabbing Kuroo's face, bringing it down to his face, giving him a small peck on the lips "Love you too"

"You know, I really do hope Eiji grows up to be an alpha like m-" Kuroo was cut off by Kenma "Okay enough of that, come on now, let's go to bed, I'm tired" Kenma groans, slurring his words, grabbing Kuroo's arms, and pulling him outside of the nursery

Kuroo chuckles "Alright! If you say so"  
"Be quiet! The baby might wake up!" Kenma whisper yells.


End file.
